


Castle of Glass

by orphan_account



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Merry Christmas, anxiety attack, emotional breakdown
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 06:45:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9060151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Every man's heart is a castle. Naruto's is just made of glass. Glass that no one has ever tried to fix.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry this is so bad. Guess what I was having today? A kind of emotional meltdown. This is my venting.

Imagine a castle made of glass. It's tall and wide with many towers and countless rooms to explore. Although gaudy, it is beautiful. It has only one weakness: When it has a crack, that beautiful glass castle that is a heart of a single man will shatter.  
  
He hadn't had issues for years. He found ways to push aside the hatred and the mockery. He kept his glass castle of a soul intact, protecting it with will strong as iron. All through his journey as a ninja, he'd kept the castle from shattering. Of course, that was when Sasuke was around.  
  
Today, the prick he loved so much was gone. Off on some errand for Kakashi or something. It didn't really matter. All that mattered were the words that those on the sidelines could now say. After all, the Uchiha was the only thing protecting him any more.  
  
 _I bet he slept with a higher up just so he could pass his test._  
  
 _He would be that desperate, wouldn't he?_  
  
 _Poor Sasuke Uchiha. The poor kid was going places, then got stuck with that evil brat. No wonder he's never seen with his team. He should be ashamed of what he's forced to have._  
  
That was the one that stung. The one that said that Sasuke was ashamed of him. It was true, wasn't it? Sasuke never spent time with them. Even when he gave those rare compliments, he always acted like Naruto was a bother. It shouldn't have been so hard for him to see. Suddenly, he was running out of th marketplace.  
  
 _The boy is such a monster,_ a voice echoes from his mind. She was a woman he often found on the street, gossiping. _Left alone, he's kill his teammates. That's probably why the put such a strong boy like the poor Uchiha with him. Honestly, I want to pull that boy away and take him home himself. That Uzumaki could never mean anything good for that boy._  
  
To his surprise, Naruto found himself in his room. He didn't have the energy to crawl into bed. Instead, he crumoled to the floor. His knees hid his face, trembling arms locking them into place. There was no reason to deny the statements. To deny the truth. All that ego and all that talk faded away in the presence of the townspeople's chatter. The words that condemned him.  
  
Tears sprung from the blond's eyes, staining his cheeks and rolling to the ground. A few droplets stained the blond's beloved jumpsuit, but he showed no concern. Why should he care if a monster's belongings got wet. After all, that was what he was.  
"I'm sorry," he whispered to himself. It felt like ages since he's entered the room. He had no idea hoe long it had actually been. Evening light telling of sunset shone through the window, barely catching his attention. It must have been at least five hours, then. Not that anyone should have cared. 

"I'm sorry," he said again. The words brought forth another sob. "I didn't want to be born a monster. I didn't want everyone to hate me. I wish... I wish Sasuke didn't hate me. I think... I rhink I could have been a better friend." Not even Kuruma offered any support, choosing to stay silent.  
  
The tears flooded forth again like water from a broken dam. "I didn't mean to," he sobbed desperately. Fear shook his shoulders and raked against his heart. "Don't hate me, Sasuke. I'll be better, I promise." Look at him now. So desperate and pathetic. He deserved the hate of the townspeople. He deserved to be looked down upon. He deserved to have Sasuke hate-  
  
"What's this about me hating you?" If Naruto hadn't known better, he would have thought that Sasuke's almost emotionless voice shone with concern. "Are you alright, idiot?"  
  
"Go away, Bastard," Naruto griped. He could not even meet the other's eyes. Distantly, he wondered when Sasuke had gotten back. Maybe he was hoping to kick the blond while he was down. It seemed reasonable. "No one asked you to come." He clearly couldn't have acted pleased. Not when Sasuke co clearly hated him.  
  
"Iruka did. He said you were upset, and that I should check on you. You never told me. What did you mean when you asked me not to hate you?"  
  
Nothing could have convinced Naruto that he wasn't dreaming. Not even a series of _very_ real kisses, oe the assurances of his teacher on a later date. After all, it was the first time in his life that someone tried to rebuild the glass castle when it broke. There's no way that could have been anything other than a dream. Even though it was Christmas, there was no way this was real. Although... Chalking it up to a Christmas miracle seemed pretty tempting.


End file.
